percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hector í̱ro̱as
Hector Odysseus í̱ro̱as is a clear sighted mortal legacy of the first Odysseus. Etymology In Greek, Héktōr (Greek version "Éktoras" or using the Greek alphabet system, "Έκτορας") is a derivative of the verb ékhein, archaic form hékhein, "to have" or "to hold". Héktōr, or Éktōr, is also a version of Zeus in his capacity as "he who holds together". Hector's name could thus be taken to mean "holding fast". He is named after Hectōr (Ἕκτωρ), or Hektōr, who was a Trojan prince and the greatest fighter of Troy. As the first-born son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba, a descendant of Dardanus, who lived under Mount Ida, and of Tros, the founder of Troy, he was a prince of the royal house and the heir apparent to his father's throne. He was married to Andromache, with whom he had an infant son, Scamandrius (whom the people of Troy called Astyanax). He acts as leader of the Trojans and their allies in the defense of Troy, killing 31 Greek fighters in all. Homer places Hector as peace-loving, thoughtful as well as bold, a mighty warrior, a good son, husband and father, and without darker motives. When the Trojans are disputing whether the omens are favorable, he retorts: "One omen is best: defending the fatherland." Appearance Hector has curly, light brown hair, hazel brown eyes and white skin. He has a skinny build and a fast metabolism. Personality He is a kind and happy person, but when is comes to life or death, he will do what needs to be done. He is very frendly, bold and extremely talketive. He holds grudges but also will help a friend in need. He will always repay depts. Powers and abilities: He is clear sighted and an amazing strategist. Weapons He wields moíra, a Makhaira, and a pump action crossbow. He also possesses a celestrial bronze shield called prostasía (Protection in greek) which he wears across his back. Intrests: *His favourite foods are cookies and pancakes; *He loves reading; *He loves writing; Dislikes: *He hates cities; Pets: Tacheía - His cygnet grey Pegasus. Items: *He has a Swiss army knife (Pen knife). Fatal flaws: His fatal flaw is that he will keep every promise/oath that he makes, even if it will cost him his life. This flaw proves to be very fatal indeed, forcing him to risk his life for no obivious reason. Fears: He sufferes from arachnophobia, Athazagoraphobia, Autophobia and Coulrophobia. Strengths: *Running; *Melee; *Crossbow fighting; *Strategy, *Writing, *Speed; *Stamina; *Agility; Weaknesses: *Distanced fighting (Except for crossbows); *He isn't muscly; *Dagger fighting; *Knife fighting; Relationships: Paris í̱ro̱as - He loves his brother and will protect him against anything. History: He was born on the Isle of Wight in England and greaw up there. When he was thirteen him and his family moved to New York and he became affiliated with Camp Half Blood. Stories: An Odyssey A group of clear sighted mortals must search for the lost fates, this is the story of their adventures. Hector Travels accross the world and back on a search for the fates with a group of clear sighted mortals Trivia: *He is Jack Firesword's Self insersion; Category:Jack Firesword Category:An Odyssey Category:Self-Insertion